I Am Free
by DreamonAlina
Summary: "Life is a strange thing. Death, is stranger." Just a little thing for after Allegiant. WARNING: MAJOR ALLEGIANT SPOILERS IN THIS. MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR. NO SERIOUSLY. RUN AWAY. This may turn into a series of drabble from Divergent, Insurgent, and Allegiant.
1. I Am Free

**AN: Hello!**

**So for those of you who have finished Allegiant, I am pretty much feeling what you are. Hurt, anger, tears. Me, personally, cannot get over something that has ended without writing a review or a story or something. My Allegiant review is taking some time, and this drabble just popped into my mind. **

**I hope you like it, and tell me if you guys like it! I will gladly write more!**

**Enjoy!**

** TRIS**

Life is a strange thing. Death, is stranger.

After I wrapped myself into my mother's warm embrace, I suddenly felt like I was floating. So I closed my eyes, letting myself enjoy the time. When I opened them once again, I was suddenly surrounded by people. People I know.

The first face I recognize is my father's. It was wired in my Abnegation mind not to want to touch people. My Dauntless mind had taught my otherwise, but finally, it was my Beatrice mind that had my feet flying towards him. I throw my arms around his neck, and he hugs me tight, tighter.

"My Beatrice," He whispers, patting my hair, and I let my tears escape me. I pull apart from my father, and I hear my name again.

"Tris."

It is my new name, my Dauntless name. The name I chose after I decided that I wanted to change who I was. But who I was, never really was who I thought I was.

I am Beatrice, I am Tris. I am the girl who wore gray clothes, who would always try to think of others before herself, who thought that she wasn't selfless. I am also the girl who wore tight, black clothes, who got tattoos to remind herself who she was, the girl who was fighting out of her shell since the moment she was born.

I am both of those girls.

I turn to the sound of my name, and it is Will. Will, who was one of the first people to befriend me. Will, who I shot without a second thought.

Will, who was Dauntless in every way.

"Will, I-" I start, but he cuts me off.

"It's all right, Tris. I understand why you had to do it. I understand, and I forgive you," he says, with his bright smile that I remembered when we got our tattoos.

I smile back at him, and hug him, as well. There was one person who forgave me.

"Tris," I hear again, and I turn around. It is Uriah.

"They did it," I whisper, realizing that the Doctors at the hospital in the Bureau unplugged his life support. I think about Christina. How she is faring right now. I think of Zeke and Hana, Uriah's family.

Then I try not to think of them.

"Yeah, they did. To be honest, it was kind of a drag," He said, cracking his jokes in his Uriah way. "It was the worst pity party I've ever seen."

I can't help but laugh as I hug Uriah next, my first Dauntless friend. When we break apart, he smiles widely. "Look who I found!" He moves out of the way, and I see our other friends, Lynn and Marlene.

"Well, you did pretty good. I mean, for a Stiff," Lynn joked, and punched me on the arm. I know this is the way she shows affection, and while I show it differently, I am okay with punching her back. When I do, she looks a little taken aback, but falls into laughter.

Marlene pulls me into a hug. "You did it, Tris! You really did it!"

Did I? I know that I erased the memories of the Bureau. I know that I sacrificed myself so my brother could live. I know I left my boyfriend, my one, true love, knowing that there was no chance of him seeing me alive again. I know that I let myself die, so that others could have a good life.

In a few ways, I am like Edith Prior, my ancestor. She willingly gave herself up so that others could try and live in peace and harmony in a truly broken world. I gave mine so that others could try and mend that broken world, so that they could succeed in living in peace and harmony.

Tobias once told me that he has a theory. His theory was that selflessness and bravery aren't all that different, they just have different things associated with the words.

I thought I was able to understand what he meant when I wanted him to kill me instead of me killing him. I was wrong.

I now fully understand what selflessness and bravery mean.

My mother walks over to me, and puts her hand on my shoulder. I look over at her. I smile.

My father follows, and stands on the other side of my mother. Uriah, comes and stands on the other side of me, Marlene, Lynn, and Will following beside him.

"Now what?" Uriah asks, in his same blunt tone.

I look at my mother, my father. Then I look at my friends, the people who have stuck by my side, through thick and thin.

"Now, we wait," I answer Uriah's question.

"For what?" He asks.

I don't answer, just give him a smile as I let my thoughts gather.

I am Beatrice Prior. I am also Tris Prior. I was born to be selfless. I was born to be brave. I was born with knowledge. I was attempted to be forced into the truth. I was attempted to be forced into peace.

Now, I can just be free.


	2. Try

**AN: Hello!**

**I am so happy that you guys liked my first little drabble.**

**Now Slightly Afraid has requested something to be written, so here I am!**

**I actually am going to be changing it a bit, so I hope you don't mind, Slightly Afraid!**

**Takes place after Allegiant!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Allegiant or its characters. Veronica Roth does.**

**Enjoy!**

** TOBIAS**

I didn't see the car coming. I was just walking along the dark street, and I heard screeching of tires. When I looked towards the noise, I realized what it was and what it was doing, and tried to run in the opposite direction, out of the way. But it was too late.

The car had come into contact with my body, and I slammed into the ground. When I fell, I felt a crack, and there was red everywhere.

I heard shouts as I shut my eyes.

At first, there was darkness. Until I opened my eyes. There was a bright light, and I had to squint. When I did, my eyes could just make out a figure. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I could see the face better.

And it was _her._

I was immediately on my feet, though my legs were wobbly as I made my way over to her. She looked exactly the same as the last time I saw her. Short blonde hair, gray-blue eyes, pale skin, small face.

Beautiful.

When I finally reached her, I wrapped my arms all around her, clutching her to me, as if she was a cloud of air that would escape my clutches if I even dared let go.

Then I'm kissing her. Her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, then I finally captured her lips with mine. It felt so real.

She finally pulls back, and leans her forehead against mine. "_Tobias_," Tris whispers, and then her arms are around my neck, trailing down my back.

I embraced her again, and sighed. I haven't felt her in two and a half long years. It almost seems impossible.

But if I'm seeing her, there's only one explanation.

"I'm finally done," I whisper. No more having to live, no more trying to move on. I can stay here, with her.

Forever.

Tris pulls back. She has a smile on her face, but it appears to have a deep pain behind it. Before I could say anything, tears were trailing down her face.

"What? What is it?" I ask, taking her face in my hands, wiping her tears with my thumbs.

She just shakes her head, taking my hands off of her face. "You're not done," Tris says, her voice breaking.

"What? What do you mean, 'I'm not done'? I'm gonna stay here with you, forever," I say, grabbing her shoulders and squeezing them gently in reassurance.

She takes a deep breah, and cups my face with her hands before pressing a gentle kiss to my lips. "And someday, you will. But today is not that day."

"No! It is!" I say roughly, and I grabbed her face, kissing her quickly. I pull away, and lean my face against her forehead. "I've waited too long. If I can't have you, then I don't want anybody."

"You can't say that, Tobias," Tris says, grabbing the front of my shirt. "I don't want you to be alone, craving someone who's dead. Because she's never going to come back!"

"Stop talking like that!" I say angrily. She needs to stop.

"I won't! Because I love you too much, and this is not how I want you to live!" She says. Her voice becomes gentler. "This is what you're going to do. You're going to meet someone. You'll fall in love again, get married. Have little Tobias babies," She says, and her voice cracks. "And when the day comes, I'll be waiting."

"But I don't want anybody else!" I shout. "I only want you."

"And I love you for that," Tris says, cupping my face, forcing me to look at her. "But I can't watch you live your life like a dead person. Life is for living. If you can't live for you, then live for me," She says. "Because that is what I want for you."

Tears start forming in my eyes, and this time, I don't surpress them. I close my eyes, and lean my forehead against hers. I bring my hands up, gripping her face. I feel her tears slide between my fingers, her trembles.

"Okay," I whisper. If this is what Tris wants, then I will try. I have to try for her.

"Thank you," I hear her whisper back, and I take her into a hug again.

But as I do, I start feeling her go empty. I opened my eyes, and saw Tris starting to disappear.

"What? No!" I say, and try gripping her harder, but it was no use. She was fading. My time here was up.

"Just remember, _try,_" She whispers, and then there's nothing.

There's a hard pain in my chest, and at first I think it's my heart literally breaking into two, and I shut my eyes in pain. But when I opened them again, I saw a harsh bright light. I let my eyes adjust again, and it's the white walls of a room. There's a beeping sound next to me, and I trail my eyes over to the noise. It is a heart monitor, keeping count of the beats. My heartbeats. It's a hospital.

"Oh thank God," A voice next to me says, and when I turn to see, it's a young woman, maybe a year younger than I am. She has firey red hair, and dark emerald eyes that were filled with guilt.

"I am so sorry!" She keeps going. "I didn't see you there, it was so dark, and it was raining, and I nearly killed you!"

I struggle to speak, but the words manage to come out. "Your...name?" I would at least like to know the name of my almost murderer.

"Name?" She repeats. "Sally. Sally Nightingale."

"Sally Nightingale," I repeat.

Sally nods before she widens her eyes. "I'll go get a doctor," She says, bolts out of her chair, and she's out the door.

"Sally Nightingale..." I mumble to myself, before closing my eyes. When I do, I see my Tris, a smile on her face.

"_Try_," She whispers.

**Okay so I know how much we all ship Fourtris and want nothing else but Fourtris, but I would absolutely HATE the idea of Four being alone for the rest of his life. And I think that Tris would want him to attempt to move on, because when you love someone, you set them free.**

**Send me requests and I would love to write them!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
